


can't remember to forget you.

by laevatein



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, dsod destroyed my soul, i had to do this, it's short but it's sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevatein/pseuds/laevatein
Summary: Kaiba cannot simply let go of Atem so easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This new movie just made me fall in love with one of my childhood OTPs all over again & I had to write this to get some of those feelings out damn.

 

“Be honest...this isn’t simply about a duel Kaiba.”

_Yeah you left with things unfinished._

A form of closure never received. How was he ever supposed to move on from his long-standing rival without the proper words spoken?

So much felt unsaid, and every day since the pharaoh’s departure it felt to be building up. Simply glancing at the world around him seemed to unforgivably remind him of the reality of it all, one of which he refused to simply accept.

It’s why he was here now, staring into amaranth and finally feeling a semblance of relief from the months upon months of unease.

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it does. You came all this way...”

Atem was careful in his movements then, the stride of his steps showing strength visible only within that of the pharaoh. Kaiba stayed completely still, entranced in with curiosity of where this was going.

“...shouldn’t you also make sure that I’m real? Not merely a hologram or trick of the mind?”

Stopping in front of Kaiba allows their gaze to settle into a proper stare on one another. For a moment the heir simply watches, pondering the statement and assessing that he knows his equipment would not fail him. After developing it meticulously and without error he knows -

“You’re overthinking this as always.”

Kaiba’s brows furrowed at that, finally responding despite knowing the truth.

“Fine. How are you going to prove you’re real?”

The look alone was enough to know that this was Atem. Somehow he can’t stop himself from giving into the pharaoh’s suggestion though. The methodical part of his mind ceases the moment a hand presses along his cheek. It’s warm and soothing to his soul, making his heart rate quicken.

Affection wasn’t something he sought after, though in the rare times he received it by chance - his body proved to be weak to it. Having gone so long without Atem...it was in that moment he finally let his walls lower long enough to give into whatever this was.

It was something he thought on from time to time, but it was the second that Atem closed the distance between them to brush a kiss on his lips that Kaiba realized the realness of this bond.

_Love?_

A word that gave too much power and influence to a person, something that could make or break them - he never found it to be anything of importance. But with Atem it made sense.

It **possessed** him then.

Caressing his hands along the pharaoh’s waist drew him in closer, selfishly bringing their lips together again in a kiss enveloped with the longing and unceasing desire he held to be by Atem’s side once more.

-

\--

~ fin.


End file.
